Guess Who's Back?
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: How could you not miss the Rated R superstar while he was injured? Welcome back Edge. Edge/OC


**A/N: So... EDGE CAME BACK :O I am in the greatest mood I've probably ever been in. My doubts to stop watching WWE are over.... Edge came back... I have reason again! Review.**

Adam came back stage with a huge grin on his face. "Nice job Adam!" Hannah clapped.

"I know." He said cockily.

She giggled and hugged him. "I missed you buddy."

"Missed you too Hannah Banana." He squeezed her tight. She let go and looked up at him and smiled.

"C'mon... I gotta show you something!" She grabbed his hand and starting pulling him.

"Will I regret this?"

She shrugged. "Nah. Trust me Addy."

He sighed. "Fine." She pulled him along the halls of the arena, getting greeted by other wrestlers along the way. They stopped.

"Close your eyes."

"Why...?" Adam questioned.

"Because I said so." She put her hands on her hips.

He sighed. "Fine." He closed his eyes shut. Hannah covered Adams eyes with one hand then opened the door. She pushed him in and he opened eyes.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed.

"Wow.. guys." Adam looked all around. "this is awesome!" He nodded, grinning. He looked down at the cake. "Sick."

"We know_ that_." Jay agreed.

"JAY!" Adam screamed before giving his best friend a hug. "I haven't seen you in..."

"Two days." Chris reminded him. "Remember? I was there too."

Adam chuckled. "How could I forget? You were laughing so hard at the way I walked."

Chris smiled. "I'm a great friend."

"You wish Jericho." Matt Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Hardy."

"Copeland." Matt paused and smiled. "Welcome back dude." They hugged.

"Ow." Someone said. Adam looked all around and saw a familiar face.

"Jules?"

She sighed. "You found me."

He smiled. "You came!" He ran over and tried to hug her. She put her hands up to block him. "C'mon Julia, give me a hug, just cuz we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends."

She crossed her arms. "Maybe in your world."

He rolled his eyes. "It should be in your world too. And if not, can you at least stop being such a bitch."

She glared at him.

"Weeeelllll... this is awkward." Chris stretched.

Jay nodded. "Kinda."

Hannah looked at the three of them. "Boys... we have to get that thing out of the place...."

"What thing?" Jay asked.

She glared at him then hit him. "Lets go." She said quietly through her teeth.

"Fine." He rubbed his arm as he got up. Chris and Matt followed Hannah and Jay out the door, leaving Julia and Adam in the room.

"So." Adam said.

"So." Julia agreed.

Adam sighed. "I still don't know why we broke up."

"Maybe it was because you were... -and probably still are- an egotistical maniac."

"I know I am Julia. Everyone knows that! And everyone deals with it!"

She frowned. "Have you ever thought that maybe it was too much for me?"

"Did you ever think that your constant complaining and bitchy attitude was too much for _me_?"

She walked closer to him. "Did you ever think I did that to try to help me ignore your attitude?"

He smiled and inched closer. "Did you ever think that I acted more egotistical because I thought you liked it?"

"Maybe I kind of did." She ran her finger along the side of the cake. She pressed her frosting covered finger onto Adam's nose.

He grinned. "So were gonna play this game?" He grabbed some frosting and pressed it onto Julia's cheeks.

She gasped. "Adam Joseph Copeland! We so are playing this game now!" She grabbed a handful of cake and chucked in at Adam. He ducked and right as Jericho came back into the room it hit him in the face.

Her and Adam starting laughing as Chris wiped the cake off his face. "You bitch..." He took some orange soda and splashed it at her, hitting both her and Adam. Julia picked up a cup and threw it at Jericho, but it hit Adam in the face.

Adam frowned and he and Chris tossed food at Julia. "This isn't fair! Two against one? HANNAH! MATT!" She screamed.

They both came running into the room. "What?"

She smiled. "FOOD FIGHT."

Jay ran into the room. "Did I hear fo-" He got hit in the face with cake. "Oh its on!"

***

After all the cake was stuck to bodies and walls, hair was drenched with soda and everything in that room was destroyed they decided to call it quits.

"Julia. I call a truce." Adam stuck his hand out breathing heavily.

She nodded and stuck her hand out. "Agreed." They starred at each other and both grabbed cake off of themselves and smashed it into each others faces.

"Okay... now its a truce." Adam said, wiping cake off of his eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Welcome back Addy. I missed this."

He smiled back at her. "I did too."

* * *

**A/N: Awe. wasn't that hot? Review.**


End file.
